Betrayed
by Tmnt Leonardo Hamato
Summary: Splinter trades Leo to the Shredder in return for his beloved daughter, Karai.
1. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. So, this has been in my mind for a while now, and I have some free time, so I can finally type this bad boy up. Please review and tell me what you think, and keep in mind this is my third story, so don't be to hard on me. I am more than welcome for you to tell me what I need to fix.

It was late, the four little turtles were on the couch watching some television. Yet, they hadn't known what their Master Splinter was planning. The wise rat walked into the room where the four young turtles sat, his eyes looked to where his eldest sat. "Leonardo, come with me." Splinter said, regretting what he was about to do. "Yes master." Was Leo's reply as he jumped off the couch and followed his master.

Splinter took Leonardo outside the lair, and started to head topside. Leo curiously looked around, and wondered what was going on. His brothers were curious too. Master Splinter lifted the manhole cover and walked up, Leo followed. He finally stopped when a bunch of foot ninja came, a van parked behind them. "We have the girl, now give us the turtle." Said a foot soldier. Splinter nodded and sighed, the foot brought out a tied up Karai and dragged her to Splinter's feet. He quickly picked her up in his arms and nodded to the foot.

"Master... what's going on?" Said the young Leonardo. Master Splinter took one last look at his son, and his last words where cold. "Take him." He said darkly. "Master! Please... no!" Leo cried out as the foot grabbed him and through him in the van. Leo looked from the window of the van, he looked at his master. Splinter's eyes were cold, as he turned holding his daughter.

Leo slid down into the corner of the van as the foot drove to the Shredder's lair. Small tears rolled down his cheeks, his blue eyes watered. He quickly wiped his face, and rested his chin on his knee pads.

Meanwhile back at the lair.

"Master... where's Leo?" Asked Raph. "I traded him for my daughter my son." Splinter said sadly. "WHAT!" All three turtles yelled, Mikey already started to have tears in his baby blue eyes. "How... how could you father? He's your son, and our brother!" Protested Raph trying not to cry. "I'm sorry my sons... I... had no choice." Splinter said softly, and walked to his room. He set his daughter down on the mat he sleeps on. (Forgot what they're called... just go with it). "My daughter, I am your father." He said gently.

"I know... Shredder told me... he lied to me." She said hurt obviously. "It's alright, get some rest." He said gently, and untied her. She then lay down, and silently fell asleep. The young turtles sat together crying, Splinter walked out, and said gently, "My sons, get some rest tomorrow is a new day, and you will have to forget your brother." He said sadly, as he too, wished he hadn't gave his son away. "How could he..." Whispered Don. "Do you think he'll be okay." Asked Mikey crying.

"I hope so Mike..." Said Raph sadly. They all went to their rooms, and went to bed, crying themselves to sleep. Splinter made himself some tea, and then went to his room to meditate. Holding Leo's blue mask in his furry hand, as a tear slipped down his face.

Back at the Shredder's lair.

They had arrived, and Leo followed, feeling betrayed. He was led to a dark room with a large throne, with the Shredder on it. "Come forward young one." Said Shredder. Leo gulped and did as told, he knelt down. "The rat said you were the most skilled of your brothers." The shredder spoke firmly. Leo nodded softly. "You will now call me father, and I will train you to be a skilled warrior." The shredder said standing.

He held a black mask, a bit torn on the edges and above the eyes. "Put this on." The Shredder said handing Leo the mask. Leo tied on the mask, and on his straps that held his Katana, was a red foot sign. He then was led to the dojo, The Shredder behind him. "Let's see what skill you have, my son." He said to his new son.

Foot ninja came at Leo, the young foot warrior held his Katana firmly in his hands, and attacked the foot ninja. One came at him and swung for his shoulder, Leo dodged and knocked him out. Soon enough a pile of foot ninja lay at his feet. He bowed, and looked at the shredder. The Shredder then walked up to him, and said, "Now you will fight me." Leo came at the Shredder, only to be kicked back into the wall. "You have a lot to learn, and you shall no longer be known as Leonardo, but now Blade." He said darkly.

The rest of the day was training, as it ended, he was tired. He was then shown to his room, there he lay on his new bed. Shortly falling asleep. Tomorrow would be a long day, he thought, as he closed his eyes once more.

(Alright, so I'm going to go to bed, because it's like four here. Please review, and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I should continue if no one likes this, so please make sure to comment, thanks so much, love you all!)


	2. Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Thank you, Kitsune1818, Tiger-girl-14, Alyssa Hill or Lyssa, maryhamatogirl, Crystal Violeta, Cho Sapphire, And Danniella for all the reviews, and the advice, it really means a lot to me. I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter that I have for you. Next chapter I will add more, and probably edit this and the first one, thanks.

* * *

Back at the lair.

Raph sat in the corner of his room, angry, but also sad. "Why did he do it..." He whispered. He got up, and punched his fist into the wall. "Why..." He sat back down, and wiped some tears from his eyes. What would happen to his brother? Would he ever see him again? The thoughts made Raph more angry. How could Splinter give away his son... and their brother. Raph got into his bed, and stared at the wall, more tears going down his cheeks. He would never cry in front of his brothers, in fact this was the first time he cried in a while. He curled up in a small ball, and silently cried himself to sleep.

Don sat in his room as well, thinking. He was thinking the same as Raph. He wondered how Leo felt about this. What had happened when Splinter told Leo to come with him. He silently cursed himself for not following. He couldn't bare to think about what's happening to his brother right now. Don didn't even bother to wipe his tears, he let them flow freely. Whenever he fell asleep in the lab, Leo was always the one to come and get him, and made sure he got into his own bed. He hugged his knees and sat there for a while, until he finally got in his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

Mikey couldn't even think how he would live without Leo. Leo was always there to comfort him when he was scared, sad, or anything. Leo helped him with his nightmares, and would even some nights spend the night with Mikey just so he could sleep knowing Leo was there. Now Leo was gone, he had no one there to comfort him, only his two brothers Don and Raph. They would probably laugh at Mikey, or just tell him to go to bed. Leo understood what Mikey was going through. Mikey's baby blue eyes were bloodshot from crying, a stain of tears flowed down his cheeks. Why would Splinter split apart their family? Wasn't he supposed to protect them? Care for them? Mikey couldn't even think about it. He huddled up in his bed, and cried, until he finally fell asleep.

Karai was angry at the shredder, he had lied to her. So he was the one who took her mother. It was a lot to take in. She sat up against the wall, and hugged her knees. The shredder said she was now useless, and had no service to him anymore. Now she had a new family, who she had thought was her enemy. She had been taught to fight them, how would she fit in. Her father had told her not to fear, and relax, that she would be fine in her new family. She sighed, and lay back down, looking at the door, she then fell asleep.

Splinter was meditating, thinking if he would ever see his son again, and what would his son think of him. He sighed knowing he took away Leo's childhood. Then he thought back, and then realized Leo had no childhood, he always was the responsible one, and looked after his brothers. "Oh, my son." He whispered sadly. He held onto Leo's blue mask, thinking about his son. "I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me my son..." Splinter whispered.

* * *

Back at the Shredder's lair.

Leo had been woken up early for training, he got his Katana, and then left his room. Why would Splinter do it? I have done nothing. Heck, I even spent my childhood taking care of my brothers. They're why I live... without them now, I'm nothing. Leo thought. Foot ninja came after "Blade" in the training room. Leo dodged their attacks, and knocked them out. His father, the Shredder then walked out. "Very good, my son." He said and then came after Leo. Leo came after him, trying to get a good hit only to be thrown back into the wall and hit the floor. "You still have a lot to learn." He said darkly. "Go get cleaned up." Leo then bowed and headed to his room. His legs and arms were aching all over. He got to his room and sighed. Splinter his own father gave him up! He kicked the wall, anger boiling inside him.

Was he useless to the rat once known as his loving father, and sensi? He grunted, and entered the bathroom that was part of his room. He washed his face, and then walked out. He went to his father's throne. Rahzar and Fishface were in there. Leo entered before he knew it Rahzar came after him. He pulled out his katana, and kicked Rahzar in the face. Fishface then came, after Rahzar crashed into the wall. Leo was hit in the chest, and fell back. He got up and cut the controls to Fishface's legs. The two lay on the floor, as Leo bowed to his father, and knelt. Shredder stood, "You let them hit you, next time you will stop them before." He called darkly. "Yes father." Leo said softly. He was still scared, he had just came here, it was not like home. Before he knew Shredder sliced his left eye. He let out a yelp of pain, and covered his bleeding eye.

Luckily it had been closed when the Shredder hit him, so he was okay, not blind, now it would just be a scar over his eye. He tied his mask on, the newly made scar just showing under and above his mask, where his left eye was. He left the room, and went to his own room. He never really looked around his room. It was nice, but dark, since they were the foot. The room was pure clean, same with the bathroom it had. The bed had black silk sheets, the bathroom had a nice black covering for the bathtub. The sink was a smooth black, as well as the counter.

This room must have cost a lot to build, Leo thought silently. He went to the bathroom, and cleaned the blood from his eye. He let out a small sigh and looked at himself in the mirror. The right part of his shell had been broken off, almost like Raph's. He also had scars on his shell. (The scars on his shell look like the ones when he and his brothers fought the Shredder for the first time). He went, and lay down, resting himself. The first full days he has ever been without his brothers. He felt alone, scared. He didn't understand. His body hurt, his scar stung. He silently thought about his brothers, and then himself fell asleep.

(Alright that's it for now, please review and tell me what you think. Love you all! I tried to add more of what they were feeling in, so hopefully I did a good job on that.)


	3. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles; wish I did though, ha ha. First, I want to thank all of you for the reviews, It means a lot to me. And second enjoy, I hope you like this chapter. So sorry I couldn't post this sooner, I got this nasty virus on my computer and had to wipe it out. I quickly wrote this so I will fix it later, just I am so busy, so please enjoy.

* * *

At the Shredder's lair.

The past few weeks have been hard on Leo, (Blade). The one thing he lived for was protecting his brothers, his family, but now to fight them? He missed his brothers so much, and times at night, he cried himself to sleep. This place is dark, and scary. He just didn't know why Splinter, the one who used to be his father, did this to him? He split them apart.

Leo had to wake up early everyday for training, and to take care of some things for his father. "Blade, my son, you are to go pick up some things for me." Shredder called loudly from his throne, "I will be going to Japan soon, just for a while. So you will be in charge." Shredder said sternly. Leo know had to forget his past, and if he had to fight his brothers, even though it pained him, he would fight them.

Blade nodded, and bowed, "Yes, father." And at that Leo turned to go out and get a few things for the Kraang, probably mutagen for his army. Leo reached the Kraang technodrome, and got the mutagen. He shortly returned back to the Shredder, and gave him what he requested. "The foot lie in your hands for now, my son. I'm off to Japan, I will return soon." Shredder stated simply. "Yes, father." Leo replied. As his father left, Leo walked around, thinking.

* * *

Back at the lair.

The past few weeks have been hard on everyone. They all felt guilt, and were sad, and angry. Mikey didn't use his humor as much, and mostly just watched tv not wanting to do anything. Don kept himself in his lab, as if it was his room, he slept there, and ate there. Raph spent most of his time in his room, as usual being angry. No one bothered him, for they feared he would attack them.

His anger was bad, the brothers all missed Leo. No one had seen him for almost a month now. Splinter still kept his sons, and daughter training. Karai was happy to be with her family, but as well missed Leo. It hadn't been the same without Leo. Splinter missed his son as well, he didn't want his sons to be like this, all depressed.

Mikey turned off the tv, and started to read his comics. Donnie had finally come out of his lab, and read a book next to Mikey. No one talked about Leo, but they all knew that that they had to move on, though they all thought about Leo a lot. They would sometimes cry themselves to sleep. Leo was there to always comfort them, and make sure they were alright.

Everyone slept quietly that night, not sleeping very well. The days went on like this, when they did talk to one another, it was only for a short time. They went on their patrols, and trained as usual. A couple a months went by, they had all moved on, Mikey made everyone laugh when they were sad. They hadn't seen their older brother for a while. They still thought about him though, and they all missed him.

* * *

(Alright, I think that's this. So sorry it's kind of short. I didn't have as much time this week, and I wanted to get this uploaded for you guys. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I will add more of what Leo is doing, and I think I might have him see his brothers for the first time in a while. Love you all, thanks! :D)


	4. Mutants

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. So, I had some free time this week, and typed this one up for you guys, please enjoy, tell me what you think.

* * *

Shredder had sent Blade on a mission. The young foot commander led the foot along a small trail to get to a warehouse to take some weapons. As they waited patiently, he look for ways to go in, and not be seen. He nodded to his soldiers, and waited for them to go in. His father had been concerned how much gangs had known his son's name, so for some weird reason, he had changed Blade's name to Erasmus.

As the soldiers got to work, he waited outside. Without him knowing, three shadows passed him. He swiftly turned around, his once blue eyes know a dark, glowing red, in slits scanned the area. He let out a grunt, and looked at the dark ally. Three green figures came out that looked just like him! The one in red looked at him, "Leo?" He said unsure. "Leo? Who the heck is Leo?" Erasmus grunted.

Without saying anything, Erasmus charged the brothers. He headed to the red one first, and pulled out his katana, that had black wraps around the handles. Raph dodged his attack, and went for a strike, but Erasmus was trained well by the Shredder. The three retreated, because they knew they had to tell Splinter about his long lost son.

Erasmus grunted, and his soldiers came back with the weapons, "Well done, you may just be able to live if you the the weapons back safely," Erasmus chuckled darkly, and with one call, they left back to the foot tower.

* * *

Raph, Don, and Mike, returned to the lair. "Master!" Raph called out. "I think we just found Leo!" Called out Don. Splinter came out from his chambers, and eyed his sons. "Where have you seen your brother?" Splinter asked. "Erm, they were kind of robbing a warehouse." Said Mikey, softly. Karai came out to see what was going on. "You found Leo?" She asked. "Unless you've seen any other mutant walking around in foot clothes," Said Raph dryly.

"My sons, you will find your brother, try to make him believe he is your brother, being raised by the Shredder, he knows nothing of you." Splinter said sadly, wishing he hadn't done what he had done. They all nodded, and went to bed, going to find their brother in the morning.

Karai watched silently, hugging herself. _Splinter traded his own son to get me... his daughter,_ Karai thought solemnly. She went back to her room, to meditate, for she had no part in this mission.

The turtles were all getting ready to take home Erasmus, otherwise known as Leo. As soon as they had gathered all their items, they left to the surface, silent the whole way.

* * *

Erasmus watched the foot train, his crimson eyes scanned their every moves. As soon as they finished, he let out another, "Again!" as he watched them practice more. His attention, however, wasn't on his foot soldiers, it was on the mutants. Who the heck was Leo? Was he supposed to know. He let out a complicated sigh.

"Finish, well done, you are all done fore today," Erasmus said coldly, and at that turned to head to his father's throne. As soon as he entered, he bowed. "Father... I, I, came upon these mutants... The thing was they looked just like me! You said I was the only one," Erasmus said, a little hurt.

"My son, you are the only one. Whatever you saw was nonsense," Shredder said darkly, even though he was quite worried himself, that his old enemy 'the rat' had come to get his son.

Erasmus let out a sigh, "Yes father." And at that he left to go on a night patrol.

(Alright so that's it, because I have some much homework and crap. Anyways, I hope you liked this episode, please leave me your thoughts, and anything else, thanks, love you all! :D)


	5. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. So, I got some reviews saying they didn't understand. Leo and his brothers were just turtle tots when the Shredder took Leo from them. Splinter couldn't rescue his son, because he had to take care of his sons, and Miwa. Karai doesn't know Leo all to well because they didn't meet. And April, and Casey haven't met the turtles in this story. And Leo as he grew older, had learned to forget about his old family, and was told as a young turtle tot, that he was not one of them. Anything that you don't get please feel free to tell me, and keep in mind, I'm busy, so If any mistakes, or anything doesn't make sense, I don't have too much time on this, but I get on because of all of you guys. And to be honest, I like the name Erasmus, so I did that, lol. So please enjoy this chapter for this week, thanks! :)

* * *

Erasmus sat on the building of the rooftop. He let out a soft sigh as his black bandanna's ripped up tails flew freely in the wind. The moon shone down brightly on him, and the cool fall breeze blew in. _I just don't get it... Father tells me these mutants are nothing...What is they're my real family? _Lost in thought, little did he know, the mutants were behind him.

"Hey Foot boy," Raph called out. Erasmus broken from his thoughts. His cold crimson eyes look up at the turtles. "What do you want now! And who are you!" He let out a growl, and leapt to his feet, pulling out his katana. "This may be really hard to hear, but we're your brothers," Don said gently. "What! I have no brothers! My father said so!" Erasmus growled. "Shredder isn't your father bro," Mikey said slowly.

"What do you all know! You come here thinking you know me!" Erasmus said loudly. "Well let's have a proper hello," Don said slowly. "I'm Donatello, but I prefer Donnie, or Don," Don said smoothly. Mikey then chimed in happily. "I'm Michelangelo, but I like Mikey or Mike," He said brightly, his baby blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "I'm Raphael, but I like Raph," Raph stated bluntly. "And you were supposed to be Leonardo, but you were taken," Don said once more. "So what's your name now?" Mikey asked.

"I was Blade, but my father recently changed my name to Erasmus," Erasmus said with a small growl. "So... If this is true, what would I do?" Erasmus said slowly. His blood crimson eyes glowed behind his black ripped up mask. "Well, we could take you to meet our sensi, and master, and father?" Mikey pointed out. "I don't know... You shouldn't trust the Foot," Erasmus said with a dark grin.

"Hey you try anything, we tie you up," Raph said with a growl. "You could be the liars for all I know, why would my father not want me around you?" Erasmus said starting to get angry. "Are you trying to trick me!" He growled more. He held his katana in his hands, and charged the turtles. "I don't believe you!" Erasmus called out with anger.

He took down Don and Mikey, and now was about to take down Raph, when a bowstaff met his head. "You knocked him out!" Raph said slowly. "Well we didn't exactly know what to do Raph!" Don said, as he pulled out some metal cuffs, and put them on Erasmus wrist. The spikes inside went into his wrist, and the cuffs locked. A small pool of blood dripped from them, and Erasmus let out a groan. "Let's move, if he tries to get out, those spikes will shock him, since I have this remote," Don said.

They took an old tunnel from their old lair to get to their new one. The walls were unstable, and would break at any moment. A rat passed Mikey's feet and he let out a scream. The walls began to crumble. Erasmus awoke, his head hurt badly. His crimson eyes watched as Raphael was about to get covered in rocks, he got to his feet, and kicked the red turtle out of the way, only to be met with rocks.

"He... he saved me..." Raph said slowly. "Let's help him get out," Mikey said as he began to lift the rocks. Don lay on the ground not to far out, a deep cut on his upper thigh. "Donnie!" Mikey yelled and ran to Don. "I'm fine Mike," Don said as he slowly got up. Raph pulled the rocks off of Erasmus. Erasmus groaned in pain, he slowly opened his crimson eyes, and forgot where he was, and quickly limped up, only to be met with pain, and a brutal shock from the cuffs.

He let out a cry as he fell to the ground. "Hold on," Raph said as he slowly helped Erasmus lean on his shoulder. Mikey helped Don, as they all headed back to the lair.

(Dun dun dun... That's it for now. Once again sorry for any confusions. Please review, and tell me what you think, I hoped you liked it. Thanks, love you all! (: )


	6. Home At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. First off, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it's cause of all of you I do this.

* * *

Erasmus blacked out as they made there way to get to the lair. "Why do you think he saved me?" Raph asked, still shocked by seeing the sight. "Maybe because he knows what he's doing is wrong, and is slowly starting to believe us?" Donnie said blankly. The soon came to the lair door, and walked in. "Sensei!" Mikey yelled.

Master Splinter emerged from meditation, and walked up to his sons, but stopped at the sight of Erasmus. "My son... oh my son, what have they done to you," Splinter said weakly, and helped set Erasmus on the couch.

Miwa came out, and silently watched as her brothers lay down a new turtle, that was supposed to be her brother. _Why didn't she have the same feelings towards him as her other brothers?_ Karai often wondered this.

"Mikey, go get a bowl of cold water and a rag, he has a high fever," Donnie said as he hurried to his lab to grab the first aid kit. He let out a small whine of pain, as he forgot about his injured thigh.

He wrapped it up, and limped back to where the others waited. Mikey had done what Don asked, and waited quietly. Don started to work on Eras-Leo's injuries. Splinter was wrapping Leo's head with the cold rag.

As soon as Donnie was finished with the stitches, and bandages, he slowly stood. "Now all we can do is wait," He said sadly. Splinter nodded, and sat down, watching over Leo.

The rest went to the kitchen to get some food, and talk. Sensei soon followed them, and all were talking in the kitchen. Erasmus awoke, the cuffs being removed, he saw his wrists were wrapped up, and so was his injuries.

Wait... where was he? His blood crimson eyes scanned the area, and he slowly went to stand, but fell letting out a cry of pain. "Dang it..." He muttered. They all came in. "You can't stand yet Leo," Don said as he pushed the black masked turtle back down.

"Leo? Erasmus? Pick one!" Erasmus said with a hiss. "Hey easy there, Leo," Raph said, folding his arms together. Master Splinter came in holding a blue mask. "This was to be yours my son, until... until you were taken from us," Sensei said sorrowfully.

Leo took the mask, and set it on his lap. He slowly untied his black one, and put it down. Behind his mask, were beautiful dark blue eyes, that shone brightly in the moonlight. He put the blue one on, and looked up.

"So... what now?" He said, starting to slowly trust, his new family. "When you get better, you train," Sensei said. Mikey let out a cheerful voice, "Welcome back big brother!"

(So, that's it for now, please, please, please, review. It makes me happy when you tell me you like it so far, anyways, I love you all, and please continue to read my story, thanks).


	7. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. First off, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and a special thanks to a great friend, Mizuki kagamine!

* * *

A few weeks passed, as Erasmus got to know the turtles. He was usually thinking about sneaking out, and getting away. He couldn't believe he actually put on the blue mask, that his father's enemy gave him!

If his father, the Shredder knew about this, he would surely be punished. He had to get back soon, so his father wouldn't start searching for him. The day before he left, he told his father he was on a special mission.

Some lie that was. He was staring at the floor, when the turtles started to wake up. "Hey Leo bro, do you want some breakfast?" Mikey asked, in his usual cheerful voice. Erasmus felt his stomach growl, but he couldn't trust these enemies!

"No," He growled, slightly annoyed. Mikey had a hurt look on his face, and walked to the kitchen. "Hey Don, hey Raph!" Mikey said trying to forget about what Leo had just said. "Hey Mike, Leo want any breakfast?" Raph asked looking up from his comic, as Mikey made the food.

"No, he didn't want any," Mikey said quietly. Donnie looked up, "Oh don't let him ruin your day, he just found out he had a real family," He said, working on a new gadget.

Back in the room, Erasmus could finally stand, without the help from anyone, so he took this as his opportunity to sneak out tonight. He let a small evil smile on his face, knowing he would get out of this hellhole.

All the turtles had breakfast, trained, and did the usual, Mikey came in to watch tv, where Leo was laying. Erasmus let out a growl, which made the small orange clad turtle whimper. "I'm sorry Leo, I just want to watch tv," Mike said. Without approval from Leo, Mikey turned on the tv, and watched silently.

Erasmus rolled his eyes, _so this is what they watch on their free time? This is stupid._ Mikey finally got up, what seemed hours, and turned off the tv. "Night Leo, if you need us, just call," He said as he happily trotted up into his room, and shut the door quietly so he could rest._  
_

_Finally, freedom..._ Erasmus thought solemnly. He carefully got onto his feet, just because his wounds were healed, doesn't mean it didn't ache. He silently headed for the lair door, but first, through the blue mask on the ground, and put back on his black ripped up one, his eyes turned back to their bloody crimson color, and he left.

He ran through the sewers, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "How do they live down here?" He muttered harshly under his breath. The weather was colder, since it was now fall, and in a few weeks, Halloween would come.

He heard about this human holiday, but was never aloud to go out and do it. Every time as a child, he would sit on the top of foot headquarters, and watch sadly from where he sat.

He had a very lonely childhood, and all he did was train, and the Shredder constantly telling him to not surrender at ALL to his enemies. It was always the same, sometimes he thought his father didn't care about him.

As soon as he reached the top, he went up, and ran in a steady pace to go back home. As soon as he was there, he made his way up to his father's throne room. He knelt down as soon as he was up to the Shredder. "Father, I'm sorry for my disappearance," Erasmus said respectfully.

"No excuses my son!" Shredder got up, and picked Erasmus up by the neck and threw his body across the room. He hit the wall hard, but landed on his feet. "Father! Please! I didn't mean to!" He called out.

"I've trained you better than this!" Shredder growled, and slashed Erasmus's arm with his gauntlet. "Go get cleaned up, and go to bed, I don't want to see your face until tomorrow!" Shredder roared in fury.

Erasmus nodded, and made his way out of the throne. He was holding in a cry of pain, he was taught better from yelling out, when he was in pain. He held his arm tightly, and made his way to his chambers.

The room was clean, the black tiled floor, had no markings, and the walls were black, and the ceiling was red. His bed was made from a soft, silky black material. The bathroom, had smooth tile and everything, the towels being red.

He liked his room a lot. It was a place where he couldn't hide his feelings. He went to the bathroom, and opened the black cupboard, and pulled out a bandage. He cleaned the cut out, and wrapped it up with the bandage, as soon as he was done, he put away the rest of the bandage, and walked to his bed.

He took off his katana, and hung them respectfully on the wall. He got in the bed, the silk sheets comforting him. He missed his bed. He wondered silently, what was to happen tomorrow? He looked at the bandaged wound on his arm. Surely that is going to be a scar, and that's his father just being nice.

He shuttered, maybe he should of stayed with the turtles, no... He was right to come home. Lost in thought, he closed his crimson eyes, and fell asleep. The next day he awoken, and walked into his father's throne room.

"Father," he knelt, "Please forgive me..." Shredder glared down at his son. "Where were you!" He finally growled out. "I... I was with... your enemies... the turtles, father," Erasmus spoke no more than a whisper.

Shredder stood up, pissed off. "YOU WHAT! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN FATHER FOR SOME STUPID MUTANT FREAKS!" Shredder called out, and slashed Erasmus's leg, and started beating him nonstop.

Erasmus covered his head and arms. "Father please! Forgive me!" He grunted, as his own father beat him. "You are not worthy to be my son, until you redeem yourself you will be thrown in the chambers!" He roared in anger.

After his beating stopped, he could barely walk, and was dragged out by Fishface, where then he was thrown in the dungeon. TigerClaw chuckled, "So the perfect cub finally messes up?" He chuckled as he left the room, the others following him.

He lay in the corner of the dark room, blood dripping down his mouth. The floor was freezing black tile. Everything was black, and dark, and so cold. At that point Erasmus did something he never does, he cried.

"Why? I don't understand how my own father could beat me. Maybe the other were right, what if I really am their brother?" He whispered to himself in the dark. His father words rank darkly in his head. _"YOU WHAT! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN FATHER FOR SOME STUPID MUTANT FREAKS!" _Erasmus shivered.

Isn't that what he was? A mutant freak. He wiped his eyes as quickly as the tears came down. _No he would not show weakness..._ He hugged his knees. It was then he realized how much pain he was in.

His whole body hurt. His legs were aching with cuts, and blood was dripping on the tile. His shell had some new scratches. His arms were cut up, bleeding as well. _Maybe there's a way out... _He thought weakly, loosing blood.

He got up, and saw a foot ninja holding the key. "Hey, come here, I need to tell you something," Erasmus called out. The foot soldier came, with the keys. "What?" he said. "Oh nothing, sorry," Erasmus said. The foot soldier turned to walk out the room, as he turned Erasmus grabbed the keys, and foot soldiers were gone.

He let out a dark grin, "They always fall for that," he muttered. He slowly unlocked his cell, and stepped out. He then locked it once more to make it look like he's just sitting in the corner of the room, in the shadows. He then started to head out, sneaking past the foot guards. As soon as he saw the first window, and ran, ran like his life was depending on it.

Even though his legs hurt more than he could admit, he jumped out the window. Glass shattered, and few sharp pieces got stuck in his legs. He ran for the nearest manhole covering, he jumped down and closed the lid. He limped, blood covering his whole entire legs and arms.

As soon as he got to the turtles lair, he called out, and fell in pain, before seeing a blurry picture of Mikey running towards him.

(Okay so got this done, I tried to make it longer with the little time I have, so sorry the last chapter was short a kind of sucked, but keep in mind this is my third story, so don't go to hard, merci. So I'm going to post this up, cause this week I won't have time to post you guys this chapter so here it is).


	8. Real family

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. First off, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and followed. This will be the last chapter, I'm sorry it's short, but I have a very busy life, so please enjoy, no harsh or mean comments.

* * *

Donnie walked out of his lab, hearing a frantic call from Mikey. "What's wrong Mikey?" Don said as he started walking to the turtle, but he stopped right as he saw Mikey crouched, and blood was on the floor. Don's blood turned cold.

"Mikey... what happened!" Don said, as the sight before him lay in his head. "I don't know, I was watching tv, and Leo came in like this," Mikey said baby blue eyes starting to tear.

"Leo? That traitor is back here!" spat Raph. Raph walked up to the other two turtles, but the sight before him was terrible. He had never seen anything so foul and disconcerting in his life ever.

"Raph, you and Mikey get a bowl of water and a rag, but first help me carry Leo in my lab," Don said worried. Raph helped Don move Leo into his lab, and left with Mikey to get the requested items from Donnie.

"Hang in there Leo..." Don said as he started pulled out stuff to put in stitches. Mikey and Raph returned a few seconds later with the items. Don took the wet cloth and started to clean Leo's wounds.

He then cleaned all the blood off of Leo's body, and took off his knee and arm pads, as well as his katana straps, and his black mask. Don then started to give stitches, and tried to get Leo as well fixed up as he could.

As soon as he was done with the cuts, he put another cool rag on Leo's head to get rid of his fever. "He needs more blood..." Don whispered. "I can spare mine," Raph said, determination in his green eyes.

Donnie took his blood, and put it in Leo. The turtle was pale and clammy. "Now we need to wait, he's in a tiny coma or something," Don said sadly. Mikey sadly threw himself on the couch, and cried himself to sleep, while Raph sat a tiny vigil for Leo.

"Don do you think there's a chance he'll wake up?" Raph stated sadly. "I'm not sure Raph, I'm just not sure," Don said as he left the lab to go into the kitchen. The turtles waited silently.

A couple of days had passed, and everyone had been silent. Master Splinter and Karai hid off away meditating, never really coming out unless for food. The turtles did their own things, and never bothered to do anything else.

Leo slowly opened his eyes, everything was sore, his muscles screamed in agony, as he suddenly remembered what had happened. "Where am I!" Erasmus said looking around. "Relax Leo, you're safe," Raph said as he heard Leo. "GUYS GET YO BUTTS IN HERE, LEO IS AWAKE!" Raph yelled out.

"The Shredder lied to me, and I remember what happened..." Leo said sadly, getting used to his new name. Mikey tried to cheer him up, "Well you have a new family, Leo!" he said with a bright face at Leo waking up.

Leo tried to sit up but couldn't, everything hurt to badly. "Everything may hurt Leo, how do you feel?" Don asked as he checked over Leo's bandages. "I feel like I got hit ten times, and then got kicked across the world two times, and broke every bone in my body, and I also feel like a well ate me and- "Alright, we get it Leo," just rest.

So Leo did rest, her caught up with his brothers and Karai, and his father. Everything felt perfect for once. This time when Splinter handed him the blue mask, he took it question and put it on. It showed his beautiful sapphire gaze.

A few months later...

The ninjas had just finished practice and they all sat down in the living room with pizza. Everything was great, the whole entire family was together. Mikey had already ordered pizza.

Leo felt as if he'd been here his whole entire life without the stupid Shredder. They hadn't seen the Shredder for a while, but it was only a matter of time before the man Leo once called father would be coming back.

Leo felt all the scars he got from that monster. Though, he had to focus what's ahead of him. "You know... you guys are the greatest family," Leo said happily as the other munching on the popcorn agreed. Ah, life was good...

(Well that's it. Like I said the ending sucks because I have a lot of things to do. I hope you enjoyed it out of all though. Merci everyone~)


End file.
